The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for fastening electrical power distribution systems in interior space divider wall panels.
Divider wall panels and connectors for dividing interior space are well known. Panels preferably carry electrical power for task use. Several prior panel systems have electrical raceways but have complex mounting systems for the outlets and other electrical components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,505 utilizes screws or bolts to secure an electrical raceway frame to the bottom of a wall panel. Other mounting arrangements for power panels and raceways are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,320 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,724.
It is desired to have an easily constructed system for fastening electrical power distribution systems with no extra parts and in which no tools are needed. This is desired because the electrical systems will be installed in the field, where time and convenience are of great importance.